


My Herald's Bed

by Phsbarbie



Series: Cullen's Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's been waiting for Skyla all night, but it seems she's running late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Herald's Bed

I look at the time piece on Sky's desk and sigh. She's still not back. She's been away from Skyhold for nearly three weeks this time, what feels like an eternity, but she sent word to Leliana that she's be home this afternoon. Five hours ago, in fact. And I have missed her desperately. 

So desperately, actually, that I've left my office on the ramparts and spent the last six hours waiting in the first place she always goes- her rooms. True I brought some work along with me, but at least I'm here. Though now it seems my surprise has been for naught. 

With a disappointed frown I blow out the candle I've been working by, gather up my paperwork, and make my way down from her tower. She must have been delayed. I try to ignore the ache in my chest as I wend through the keep and back to the ramparts; to my own bed waiting empty for me. I suppose I could have stayed in her bed. Perhaps she would have even made it back tonight and found me waiting there for her, but I can't sleep there- not without her. The whole place smells like her. It makes me miss her too much. 

I reach my own quarters, glad to notice someone left a lit candle on my desk for me, and attempt to comfort myself with the thought that she should be home tomorrow. I can't help but chuckle at myself. For the first time in my 30 or so years of life I'm hung up on a woman. No, hung up isn't the right phrase. I'm desperately, hopelessly in love with the most amazing woman I've ever met- Skyla Trevelyan, dashing rogue and leader of the Inquisition.

I make my way over to my desk, stowing the papers in my arms and pausing when my eyes catch on the portrait of Sky I keep there. My gaze lingers on her lips, remembering how it feel to have them pressed against mine. The softest lips I've ever tasted.

Skyla's not the first woman I've been with- I didn't take a vow of celibacy, after all- but my experiences have been few and far between, and mostly limited to the girls at the Blooming Rose. I was always much too caught up in being a Templar to have time for anything else. Or perhaps it's just that the right woman never crossed my path. Nothing I've ever experienced before compares to Sky. I remember the first night we were together, when I laid her back on this very desk-

I cut that train of thought off sharply and try to get my breathing back under control. Those images are not exactly helping me get Skyla off my mind. Then again, nothing does. Well, I've never been known to do things half way. I guess that counts with falling in love too. 

I retrieve the candle and make my way to the ladder that leads to the loft and my bed. It still holds memories of Sky, but I'm hoping I'll be able to ignore them and get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow my love will return.

My foot has barely touched the first rung of the ladder when I hear a soft giggle from above me. I groan. Well that explains the candle waiting for me. Don't tell me another one of the tavern girls has made her way into my bed. It doesn't matter how many times I give the speech that I'm not interested, it doesn't help. In fact, I'm beginning to think they take that as a challenge. 

I sigh and continue my ascent. So much for getting right to bed. If experience is anything to go by it'll take me a good 20 minutes to convince her no, I really do not want her naked in my bed and to get her to leave. Sky might be the possessive type, but she'd be more likely to laugh at this situation than to get angry at me about it. Which is good, since gossip runs rampant around here. I believe I passed a couple of Orlesian nobles in the main hall yesterday placing bets on when Sky and I would be sending out the invitations to our wedding. 

Sure enough, as I clear the ladder and step into my private space I see a figure huddled beneath the blankets on my bed. "Miss," I say, stepping forward and placing the candle on the nightstand, "I'm sorry for any... confusion, but truly, my speech last week was not a challenge. I'm honestly not interested in whatever you came here to offer me and I would like it very much if you would return to the tavern now," I finish firmly. 

Another giggle comes from beneath the blankets. A giggle that is starting to seem familiar... Sky peeks her head out from under them and gives me a lop sided grin. 

"No you wouldn't," she says mischievously. "Sera's already gotten me drunk enough for one night."

I'm on her instantly, cradling her face in my hands and devouring her mouth. I taste brandy as she intertwines her tongue with mine. I pull back and lay my forehead against hers, so happy my heart feels like it's about to burst.

"I missed you," I breath, my emotions evident in every word.

She smiles at me. "I missed you too." She giggles again. "Cully-Wully."

I look at her like she's grown a second head. "What did you just call me?"

She laughs fully this time. "Whenever the topic of you comes up Sera calls you my Cullen-Wullen, my Cully-Wully."

I nod my head slowly, slightly amused. "And just how much did you have to drink tonight with Sera? And when did you get back?"

"Four hours ago," she says, sidestepping my first question. She glares at me suddenly, as if just now remembering she's upset with me for some reason. "And where have you been for the last four hours?" she asks accusingly. "I missed you so much I came straight here to find you, skipping my usual bath in my quarters, but were you here? No!" She's actually pouting. I find it adorable.

"Do you know where I was?" I ask, climbing into bed next to her still fully dressed, pauldrons and all.

She scoffs. "If I knew that don't you think that's where I would have been? After I searched everywhere I could think a workaholic like you could be- your office, the armorer, the training grounds- I guessed you must be down in the refugee camps inspecting potential recruits. I figured you wouldn't be gone long, so I decided to just wait for you here."

I chuckle lightly, looking down at her with my head propped up in my hand. "It seems you and I had similar ideas, my love. I've spent the last six hours in your quarters waiting for you to return."

Her expression softens and she smiles at me. "You were waiting for me?" 

I nod, leaning in to kiss her on the nose. "I missed you. Desperately, if I'm to be honest."

She wraps her arms around my neck. "I missed you too. I swear, I rode Diana to her breaking point trying to get back here to you sooner." She fits her mouth to mine and once again the taste of brandy invades my mouth. Good brandy too. Antivan, I think. 

"So," I ask a moment later when we come up for air, "how did looking everywhere for me turn into getting drunk with Sera at the tavern?"

She blushes. "Well, on my way back here Sera found me. And she told me Cabot just got in some Antivian brandy and it's my job as Inquisitor to show my people I'm human. Otherwise, Sera might steal my breeches." 

"Well, we can't have that," I say, tucking her into my arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Get some sleep, Sky. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

She looks up at me, puzzled. "What for?"

"Because as soon as you've sobered up I'm going to show you how much I missed you."

"Any chance I can convince you I'm sober enough now?" she asks with a grin.

I laugh and pull her closer. "Not a one."

She nestles into my shoulder, sleep already weighing down her voice. "I love you, Cullen-Wullen."

I smile. With my Herald in my arms sleep will come much easier tonight. "I love you too, Sky."


End file.
